


Communication, Part 2

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [6]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Iron Man 2, Pepper receives another slew of emails from friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Avengers Assemble' universe but can also be a standalone or read in combination with "Communication"

TITLE: Communication, Part 2  
Summary: Following the events of Iron Man 2, Pepper receives another slew of emails from friends and family.  
Author’s Note: This is a part of a larger series but this can be read as either a stand alone or as a sequel to my other story ‘Communication’ which deals with Pepper’s inbox after the press conference aftermath from Iron Man 1.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Mom  
Honey! Are you alright? Virginia, you answer me right now!

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Sue Richards  
Are you okay? We’re coming as fast as we can to help with the clean up.

TO: Sue Richards  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
We’re fine. Well, Tony was dying at one point and didn’t tell me. For all I know he could still be dying. But thanks for the help. I guess I’ll see you soon.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Carolyn Potts  
So much chaos. So much chaos. Month long honeymoon, I swear to God.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Agent Coulson  
Pepper,  
I’m currently rather busy in New Mexico but Natasha Romanov shall handle the situation at the Stark Expo.

TO: Agent Coulson  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
Phil,  
Natasha’s fine. And Tony’s not dying because I know that you knew about that.

TO: Carolyn Potts  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
You totally knew Tony was dying. That’s what all those random hints were about these few months. I don’t care what your boss says, you totally are telling me next time. Actually, I’m going to beat it out of him.

TO: Mom  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
I am fine. I will call you when things have settled.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Jan Van Dyne  
Well, your day looks like it’s been interesting. Congratulations on the CEO thing, I don’t think I’ve mentioned that yet. If you need any help decompressing, I’m in NYC right now. Hank was supposed to present tomorrow. We can go shopping or just chill.  
Best of luck!

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Mom  
Pepper, you are now the CEO of Stark Industries. You have other people that can handle the cleanup for you.

TO: Mom  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
As I am the CEO it is my job to help with the cleanup for the Stark Expo.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Carolyn Potts  
I thought you told your new boyfriend that you quit, so why are you telling mom that you’re the CEO? Also, why would you do that to me? Why would you date Tony Stark Especially with all the chaos that is going on right now? General Ross is a fruitcake that thinks he’s found Bruce Banner.

TO: Carolyn Potts  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
I am still CEO. I think. It’s confusing. And it’s good that Tony and I are together. We’ve been dancing around the issue for so long. Admittedly he’s never done a relationship but I think this will work.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Sue Richards  
We’re here. And what’s this about you and Stark dating?

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Jan Van Dyne  
Hank says we need to help, so we’ll be up soon.  
(And are you and Stark really an item?)

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Storm  
If you two are dating now, can we show him pictures of Carolyn’s 21st birthday?

TO: Storm  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
No!

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Tony Stark  
Why are you answering emails? You have lackies for that sort of thing now. And come here, I want to talk to you.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Carolyn Potts  
That sounds ominous.

TO: Carolyn Potts  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
What have I said about hacking into your email?

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: Mom  
I received this email and would like an explanation for it.  
 _TO: Mom  
FROM: Carolyn Potts  
Please stop badgering Pepper. She has a lot on her plate right now. The Stark Expo is her responsibility. Also, stop bugging her about grandkids. I’m the one getting married next month. But now since she’s dating Tony Stark you probably won’t approve of any of your grandchildren. _

TO: Carolyn Potts  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
Why would you do that to me?  
Also, Tony just sat me down so we could have a relationship discussion. He used the words ‘court’ and ‘woo’ in describing what he was going to do.

TO: Mom  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
Now is not the time for this discussion and if you even think of trying anything to ruin Carolyn’s wedding – which you are apparently still not invited to – I will never speak to you again.

TO: Pepper Potts  
FROM: James Rhodes  
Seals. Grapes.

TO: James Rhodes  
FROM: Pepper Potts  
I hate you.


End file.
